1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a non-polarity charging device wherein a positive sensor terminal and a negative sensor terminal are connected to a battery.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 where a conventional power source or charging device (1), due to its singular polarity circuit, cannot exchange the positive and negative output clamps (11) (12). When the positive and negative output clamps (11) (12) are incorrectly connected or come into an accidental contact; the battery (2) short circuit causes sparkling and conducting rods to melt down or even an explosion.
What is further, conventional positive/negative output clamps (11) (12) are not equipped with positive/negative sensor circuit breaker protections, so that when positive/negative clamps (11) (12) are released from the positive/negative conducting rods (21) (22), the positive/negative clamps are not cut off from the power source instantly, causing fear from the user.
It is thus the goal of the present invention to provide a charging device with no polarity preference, exchangeable terminal clamps, compact in size and is easy to carry.